


Run It

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, PWP, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:  Danneel drinking alone after a bad date, Jared just happens to be in the right place at the right time to make her night better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run It

Jared fidgeted with his tie. He couldn’t believe he’d actually agreed to this, “Explain to me again why it is we’re not hitting a classier joint in these monkey get ups?”

“Dude disappointed chicks do not go to swanky upscale bars. And do you know how much they charge for that fruity shit in those places? Man, trust me. This is where it’s happening,” Chad said clapping his hands down against Jared’s shoulders, and he squeezed his arm with a final clap.

Jared sighed. Valentine’s Day was the stupidest non-holiday. I mean you didn’t even get the day off for it. Whatever. It had been a little over a month since Jared had last gotten laid and Chad was very overly invested in Jared overcoming his dry spell, and the words _by coming all over it_ might have followed. Jared was opting to block that part of the conversation from his memory. 

But Chad wasn’t wrong, there was a fair amount of women there who seemed to be just there with friends. There was a table just off the _dance floor_ with two blondes sitting at it, which Chad immediately zeroed in on but Jared shook his head.

“Dude, why not?”

“Because the next words out of your mouth are gonna be ‘they’d be perfect for a threesome’ and if that’s what you want? Have at them. I’m out.”

Chad sighed this time, “Your vanilla hurts man,” and he shook his head, “But okay fine. Not your flavour. Take a look man. There’s gotta be someone you want a taste of.”

“Dude,” Jared tipped his head back in exasperation, “come on. Quit being a perv. No more oral jokes.”

“That’s like ninety percent of my personality.”

“Well here’s to meeting the other ten percent.”

Chad went to slap Jared, who grabbed his arm with his hands, and Chad clipped round the ear with his other hand, “Lemme get you a beer. I want a game plan when I get back.”

Jared huffed a laugh as he rubbed his ear with the palm of his hand, and he cupped the back of his neck. This was a stupid idea. When he looked back up Chad was walking back towards him, “I thought you were getting beer?”

“Brunette. Red dress. End of the bar. She’s smokin’.”

Jared’s eyes snapped straight to her, though he couldn’t see her face he let out a low whistle.

“You can’t tell me she’s not your type,” Chad said rather smugly.

And Jared couldn’t. She was. He sucked in a breath and pushed his hands back through his hair. He took one step forward and Chad stopped him with his arm, “Woah there cowboy, if you’re doing this. Let’s do it right. We’re running the reverse-charm offensive.”

“Chad c’mon, don’t-” Jared let out a heavy sigh, chin dropping to his chest, it was too late, Chad was already on the move.

“You have a really great rack, mind if I join the three of you, make it four?” the brunette looked stunned for a moment, her mouth opening as if she was going to say something and then closing really quickly. Jared really didn’t want to give Chad another opportunity to speak.

“This guy bothering you?” Jared’s eyes snapped shut as he inwardly smacked his head repeatedly. _Idiot_. Could that have sounded any lamer? 

The brunette arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow, and the smirk that accompanied it was equal parts merciful and condemnation, “That act ever work for you?” 

Chad just shrugged with a smirk of his own and made his escape to the blondes Jared was sure, though not before giving Jared his _go get her tiger_ slug to his shoulder accompanied by a wink. As it was Jared found himself blushing under the brunette’s gaze, her beauty disarming. 

“Real smooth,” she said as she glanced down at her drink and she shook her head. She smiled looking up at him over her shoulder, “You get bonus points for actually _suiting up_ though,” she said flicking the end of his tie and Jared huffed, unable to stop the grin from tugging at his cheeks. 

“So, concerned friend or does he actually believe he’s Barney Stinson?”

Jared’s mouth dipped down into a frown as he considered his answer, “Bit of both really. May I join you-“

“Danneel,” she supplied.

“Jared.”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

“So what do I get the regular points for?”

“For having the decency to look horrified at what just went down?” they shared a short laugh and Danneel captured her swizzle stick between two fingers, swirling it round her glass, “And for making me smile again after what had to be the world’s worst date on record.”

“Notoriety worthy huh?” 

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know.”

“I think I do. Trust you, I mean.”

She gave him that look again, though this time it had a more _are you for real_ type feel to it, “Okay _Jared_ ,” and she downed the last mouthful of her cocktail, “You can buy me one drink and if you can fish out your cherry using nothing but your tongue then you get to go home with me.”

Danneel caught the eye of the bar tender, indicating she wanted two of the same, and Jared slapped the money down on the counter. When the drinks were set before them Danneel, took the stick from Jared’s and slid the cherry off and let it plop down to the bottom of the glass. “Don’t drink ‘til you’ve got the cherry.”

Jared flashed her his dimples, covering the hand she had over the base of the stem to hold the glass in place and he held her gaze as bent down lapping up the cherry in one go.

“I have a long tongue.”

“Well we should definitely put it to good use.”

\---

Danneel’s back arched pulling her up off the bed, her thighs cocooned Jared’s head as he sucked on her clit, her heels dug into his back, making him glad he was still fully clothed. Her stilettos the only thing she still had on. She gasped, her bottom lip quaking on a broken moan which tripped out on her shaky breath, “Shit. Jared.”

Jared grinned, pulling off a little with a slow release, chin sliding through her juices and he swirled his tongue round her clit. He trailed his thumb along the soft skin of her inner thigh as he pushed her back down and he circled her navel with his fingertips as he dropped lower, pushing his tongue inside her. 

Her fingers tangled in his hair, and in spite of his efforts, or rather because of them, the talents of his tongue drew her back into a sitting position and she reached down taking a firm grasp of his tie. Her eyes snapped shut momentarily, her breath hitching as she forced them back open and she pulled him up, their foreheads touching.

“I need you in me. Now,” her voice somehow steady as they searched each other’s eyes, and he nodded, shrugging out of his jacket. Danneel watched her fingers as she let her hand slide down his tie, and then looked back up into his eyes through her lashes, a sly smile on her lips which he returned, “Leave it on.” 

And so he divested himself of all but the tie, never taking his eyes from hers as she drank in his every movement. 

“Condom?” he said.

“You didn’t bring one?” she said with that smirk that was becoming familiar a glimmer of disbelief in her eyes and amusement in her voice. 

“Didn’t know I was going to get lucky,” and he did feel very lucky. 

Danneel remained sceptical, “Because a man like you must hear no an awful lot,” she leaned back on her hands, let her head tip back ever so slightly to indicate the dresser on her right, “Top drawer.”

Jared crossed the room to the dresser, “Top drawer,” and tore off a packet, “What if I’m looking for something special?” she glanced back at him and then got to her feet walking round to the side of the bed and directed him by the tie, nudging his knee with her own and he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Their fingers brushed together as she took the condom from him, tearing the foil with her teeth, and she pressed the rubber into his palm, “You saying I’m special?”

“Hmm, special _adjacent_ maybe.”

Danneel scoffed slapping him across the chest, “Don’t think I won’t get you back for that one Pada- _whatever_ ,” and they both laughed.

“It’s Padalecki.”

“Well I know one sure fire way of helping me to not forget,” she slipped into a teasing tone, her eyes flicking down to his dick and then back up to his face as she stepped further into his space, “And it would appear that you’re still _up_ for the challenge.”

Jared caressed her hip with his empty hand and slid it round to the small of her back, feeling the tiny tremor take hold of her as he looked her up and down appraisingly, and he gave her ass a tight squeeze, “Challenge accepted.”

He rolled the condom on and helped her up into his lap and she grabbed hold of his cock, which brushed along the crack of her ass. The two of them worked together to get her high enough to line him up with the entrance of her pussy. He planted a wet kiss just below her breast, at the top of her ribcage before she dropped down onto his rigid flesh. It took more than a few good rolls of her hips until she was seated all the way their ragged breath mingling as Jared stole a kiss. 

Danneel whimpered against his lips, “God you’re huge,” unable to temper her movements, like there was a charge running beneath her skin. 

Her head rolled against her shoulder as Jared cupped her neck, “Complaint?” his other arm wrapping round her back, kicking up the intensity of her thrusts. She pushed him down flat onto his back as she gained momentum, “Fuck, no,” the pad of her thumb tracing over his nipple as she pinned him down, his tummy muscles tensing, and he brought one foot up onto the bed to give more snap to his hips.

“Feel, full,” she pushed out between breaths and Jared flipped them, her boobs smooshed against his chest, his hands gripping her wrists and he pounded her mercilessly as he kissed along her collar bone, sucking a trail of marks up to her ear, breathing hotly against it, “I’m gonna fill you over and over until you can’t walk for the ache for it.”

Danneel swallowed hard as she shivered, teetering close to the edge and she licked a line up his neck, very lightly biting down over his pulse, “Bring it Padalecki.”

And he did.


End file.
